Brooklyn Bridge
by baneling
Summary: Anything can happen in New York, right? What happens when friends Damon and Caroline move into a new apartment directly across the hall from roommates Stefan and Bonnie and disrupt their lives? BD/SC AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

The last thing Bonnie Bennett had anticipated when she had left her apartment that morning was that she would be sprinting down the stairs of the nearest subway station in hopes to make the train before it pulled away from the tracks. She had thought she had given herself enough time to stop and get a coffee on the way to work. Even going out of her way to go to the _good_ coffee shop that was a couple blocks further. However, the line had been a little longer than she had originally thought it be, and the person in front of her just had to order like ten different drinks. It was okay though, at least she had thought it would be.

She still had a few minutes to spare to make the train and make it to work on time as she walked down the street when it happened. Some dark, tall, she wouldn't call him handsome stranger bumped right into her causing herself, the coffee, and her bag to hit the sidewalk. The contents of her bag spilling everywhere over the fairly decent street. The guy had stopped walking, looked down at her, shrugged his shoulders and went on his way, leaving Bonnie wide eyed and stunned. Had that just really happened?

After finally gathering all her belongings - which took far longer than she had thought it would, she was up and walking again. However, when she glanced down at her phone she realized how much time she had wasted and soon enough was rushing as fast as she could. She knew the train would be packed, but she really didn't have the time to waste to wait for the next once. Besides, she liked to think she was little enough to fit in with the sea of people. Granted, being stuck to someone for part of your ride was not ideal, but she was going to push that out of her head and just focus on making the train.

"Hold the door!" she yelled out just as she was about to make it, a guy was ahead keeping his arm out for the last few people trying to get on. Yet just as Bonnie got there, the arm was gone and the doors were closing. "Oh no!"

Looking up, she let out a defeated sigh and just as the train went to pull away she came eye to eye with the guy who pulled his arm back. It was the very guy who had knocked into her on the street. He hadn't helped or even bothered to say a simple sorry for sending her crashing to the ground. Her eyes widened and he gave her a little shrug and smile, "you!" she called out and couldn't but walk along the train as the train began to move for a moment and then came to a halt as she watched it disappear. This day couldn't get any better could it?

Pulling out her phone, she looked at the time and knew that she was going to be late, but all she could do was shake her head and wait for the next train. All the while she cursed that man, that _somewhat_ handsome man who had caused all of this to happen. And she hadn't even been able to enjoy any of her coffee before it spilled all over the sidewalk.

* * *

They had to be joking? They had to be absolutely positively _fucking_ joking! It was Sunday morning, and what did Sunday morning mean? Oh, it meant you slept the hell in and did not leave your apartment until after 10 am unless you absolutely had to or were crazy. So why was it 6 am and all Bonnie Bennett could hear was the sound of furniture being moved and arguing coming from the hallway of the four apartment brownstone that she lived in. Was someone _actually_ moving in at 6 am on a Sunday morning? They had to be part of the crazy ones who would dare to be awake. Rolling over, she tried to bury her head under the pillow, but nothing seemed to be blocking out the sound. This really had to be some sick joke.

Throwing her pillow off her head and onto the ground, she rolled onto her back and groaned with annoyance. Kicking her feet against the mattress, she quickly shot up and climbed out of her bed. Heading out of her bedroom, she walked down the hallway and pushed open her roommate's bedroom door. She didn't even care about knocking right now, she was on a mission. With a quick glance towards his bed, she grumbled when she noticed he was passed out, and a little thankful that he seemed to be alone.

Making her way over to his nightstand, she pulled it open and began to dig through it. Pulling out his roll of condom and rolling her eyes as she tossed it over her shoulder and onto the ground. "Where the hell are they?" she said through gritted teeth as she continued to rummage through his drawer. "Ugh," turning towards him, she reached out and began to shake him. "Stefan," she said once, then twice, her voice growing louder with each repeat of his name until she finally had enough, "STEFAN!"

Shooting up, Stefan looked around in a panic before turning his head towards Bonnie and rubbing his eyes, "What the fuck, Bonnie?"

Crossing her arms, she looked down at him as she pursed her lips, "Where are your ear plugs?"

"Huh?" leaning forward, Stefan let out a yawn and ran his hand through his sleep ridden locks, "What? Oh, my ear plugs? I ran out of them a while back, haven't bought any to replace them." Noticing the rather unamused look plastered on her face he furrowed his eyebrows, "Why?"

"Why?" she glared at him as she leaned in and poked him on the shoulder, "WHY? Because of that!" she pointed towards his door hoping he understood as the sound of people in the hallway echoed through the apartment.

"I'm confused," he said hesitantly.

Bonnie groaned and shook her head, she was usually a very calm and collective person, but she had fallen asleep so late last night the last thing she wanted _or_ needed was to be woken up at 6 am on a Sunday from a consistent noise coming from outside their apartment. While she was aware New York was referred to as the city that never slept – this was a little ridiculous. "Could you go and tell them to shut up?"

"Me?" Stefan just stared at her, all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. Was it his fault that she was a light sleeper and he wasn't? "Why can't you go tell them to shut up?"

"Because you're a dude," she waved her hands towards him to make her point. When she noticed he wasn't budging, she groaned, "Well fine, then I am going to tell them you are going to kick their asses if they don't shut up." Bonnie turned on her heel and started to head to the front door.

"What? Bonnie!" Scurrying out of bed, Stefan didn't even bother to put a pair of pants on over his boxers as he ran to catch up with Bonnie. He did not need her to threaten the new neighbors by using him. He had caught up just in time to see Bonnie swing open the door and the two were presented with the scene in front of them.

"Damon, you are going to scratch my dresser!" The Blonde with what seemed like incredibly bouncy hair screeched, her hands coming up to push her hair out of her face as she screamed at one of the two men holding the dresser, "That is an antique!"

"Well no one told you to get an antique dresser, now did they, Barbie?" Damon replied and found himself quickly looking away from the blonde girl and to the girl and guy standing in the doorway of the apartment across the hall. Pretty much ignoring the guy, he looked the girl up and down and smirked, "Why hello there."

Bonnie eyes widened as she saw the man in front of her - the _very_ man who had bumped into her on the street days prior and hadn't even said sorry. Who let the door close when she had tried to jump onto the train to make it to work on time. Someone was playing a sick trick on her, "Do you people even know what time it is?"

"It's 6 am!" the blonde girl said happily, her eyes falling on the two, but seeming to focus on the guy in the white t-shirt and boxers. A smile blush appearing on her face, "I'm Caroline, looks like we're going to be neighbors!"

Just as Bonnie opened her mouth to speak, Stefan stepped in front of her and held his hand out to Caroline, "I'm Stefan, and this is my roommate Bonnie. Sorry for disturbing you guys in the middle of moving, it's just kind of early."

"Told you," the other male said rolling her eyes.

Caroline quickly turned to him and narrowed her eyes, "I wanted to get things done early so we could be all unpacked by tonight, Tyler."

"Why did I even offer to help you two move?" Tyler grumbled as he looked to Damon and made a face, "Think we can put this in the apartment before my arms fall off."

After Damon and Tyler disappeared into the apartment with the dresser, Caroline quickly turned back to Stefan and Bonnie, "I am really sorry, I didn't even think about the noise we must have been making!"

Smiling, Stefan shook his head, "Oh it's totally fine!" Hearing Bonnie scoff behind him, he slowly began to back into the apartment taking her with him, "We'll see you around!" After sharing a wave with Caroline, he closed the door and started to head back to his room.

"And _what_ exactly was that?" Bonnie crossed her arms and stared at Stefan as he walked away.

Sighing, he turned around on his heel and looked at her sweetly, "I was just trying to be nice. Bon, we don't want to make trouble with our new neighbors."

"But!" Bonnie waved her arms at the front door, "It's 6 am!"

"Caroline apologized."

Bonnie grumbled, "Yeah because she probably thought you were hot."

"I am not even going to respond to that," he started to walk backwards towards his bedroom door, "I'm going back to bed. Maybe I'll make breakfast when I wake up."

"No you don't!" Bonnie followed after him as he turned and tried to hightail it out of there, "We need to get them kicked out."

Her words stopped him just as he was about to walk into his room. Turning on his heel, he looked at her utterly and totally confused, "What? For making noise? Bonnie, that's a little ridiculous. Mr. and Mrs. Brighton didn't get us kicked out even though we had that huge party before Lexi moved out."

"Not because of that," she huffed, "Because of that man!"

"What man?"

"The tall one! He's the guy from the subway and that bumped into me in the street," Bonnie tried to refresh his memory of the events she had told him that night when she had gotten home.

"What are you talking about?" His brain was on overload with everything that was going on and he had only just woken up. "What guy on—oh! Well, I mean—I don't know, Bon."

She stared at him for a few moments, "I'm going back to bed. However, if I hear them make a noise I am going over there with your baseball bat."

* * *

It would take most people days, sometimes even weeks to unpack after moving into a new place. Actually, there were people out there that were still living other of boxes after months, and some that just never bothered unpacking everything. This was not the case for Caroline Forbes. After the little run in with the new neighbors (one who happened to be very cute), she made a hustle to try and get everything unpacked. First she hit her room, the most important place since she was going to be spending the most time in there. Then she moved onto her bathroom because she could _not_ deal with an unpacked bathroom at all. Eventually she made her way into the kitchen and even decided to make a batch of cookies when she was done. While they cooked she dusted, and did her best with the living room. It had the least amount of furniture, and she just hoped their couch would be here by Tuesday like the store _said_ it would be,otherwise they would have been getting a very angry phone call from her.

Damon on the other hand, well Damon, he didn't bother unpacking. Once his bed was in his room and set up, he made it his plan to lay down and catch some z's. In his eyes they had days to unpack, right? He hadn't been sure how long he had been sleeping when the knock (quickly followed by the entrance) came at his bedroom door.

"I made cooki-," Caroline stopped mid-sentence as she looked around horrified holding a plate of cookies, "Why haven't you unpacked?!"

Cracking open one eye, Damon just stared at her for a good moment before answering, "Because I'm tired?" he noticed the cookies and sat up, his hand reaching out to go grab one, but then Caroline quickly slapped it away. "What the hell, Barbie?" he shook his hand and then proceeded to rub it from having been slapped; "I was moving furniture all day and wanted to get a nap."

"Well, I have unpacked and clean basically every inch of this apartment already!" she pursed her lips together as she continued to scan his room, "Do you want me to do yours too? I was hoping to change into pajamas and watch some Netflix, but I guess I could-,"

"No way!" he shook his head and stood open, "This is my domain and I will do it when I please." He reached out for a cookie once again, and once again was met by a smack on the hand, "What the fuck! Why do you keep doing this?"

She pulled the plate away and shook her head, "because they aren't for you!"

"Who the heck are they for?" he crossed his arms and looked at his annoying roommate and usually best friend.

"Our neighbors," she beamed happily, "I felt really bad about this morning and wanted to bring them something to apologize."

"Isn't it customary for the old neighbors to bring the new neighbors a sweet not the other way around? Besides, it was your fault we were awake so early and moving," he pointed out, but not before a smirk appeared on his face and he tilted his head to the side. "Are those chocolate chip cookies? Your _famous_ chocolate chip cookies?"

Nervously biting her lip, Caroline looked at the cookies and nodded before turning her attention back to Damon, "Uh—yes."

"Ah ha!" he let out a chuckle before finally snatching one before she could stop him, "You think boxer boy is cute."

Caroline just rolled her eyes at his remark, "I do not. Find someone cute? What are we fifteen?"

"Uh huh," Damon took a bite of the cookie and chewed before speaking again, "You totally do."

"I don't know why I bother to talk to you," she rolled her eyes, "Well, I am going to go deliver these cookies and-," she paused for a moment to give another look around his room, "You should really unpack this. We will not be living in an unkempt apartment!"

As she turned on her heel and began to retreat from the room, Damon just rolled his eyes and went about eating the rest of the cookie. "Why did I agree to move in with her again?" he asked himself before playing down and trying to check a couple more hours of sleep.

* * *

 _Knock knock._ Stefan looked up from the papers in front of him as he sat at the kitchen counter he had just been mulling over. Pushing himself back and off of the stool, he headed to the door wondering who it could be. As far as he knew both him and Bonnie had decided today was their lazy day. Okay, so it was _Bonnie's_ lazy day, and his day to go over papers he had to deal with before school. He had a little bit of a problem when it came to relaxing sometimes, Bonnie and Lexi often teasing him over this. It wasn't that Stefan didn't know how to relax or have fun, but he just sometimes preferred to actually be doing _something._

As the door swung up, he was met with the blonde hair and blue eyes of his new neighbor. His new neighbor standing there with her hair up a messy bun, a dap of what he assumed was flour on her cheek given the plate of cookies she held up. "A peace offering after disturbing you and your-," she paused for a moment, instantly beginning to chew on her bottom lip before she continued her train of thought, " _girlfriend?"_

"Roommate," Stefan quickly corrected her – the response a little too fast out leaving his mouth if you asked him, which caused him to shake his head for a moment. It wasn't the first time someone assumed that Bonnie was his girlfriend since they lived together, but he rarely corrected them. Not that he had some underlying love for his roommate and friend, but he didn't bother to care what those people thought.

Caroline couldn't help but smile when he said the girl was his roommate, but then again why did it matter? She had told Damon she hadn't thought that he was cute and that was the truth, right? "Well, cookies for you and your roommate."

Realizing she was still standing out in the hallway, Stefan shook his head, "Why don't you come in?" He moved out the way and motioned for her to come inside before taking the cookies from her hand. "Did you and-,"

"My roommate Damon," She smiled as she glanced at him before looking around his place. Aside from the layout being reversed it was almost identical to her new apartment. "Listen, I am really sorry about this morning," she began to chew on her bottom lip again as she tugged on her fingers, "I just really wanted to get in moved early and unpacked as quick as possible."

Stefan nodded as he walked over to put the cookies down on the kitchen counter, "No it's totally fine! Honestly I didn't even know anyone was moving in until Bonnie woke me up," he chuckled before plucking one of the cookies off the plate and taking a bite of it. Humming in appreciation he smiled at her, "These are pretty good."

Her smiled widened when he stated they were good, "Yeah? I was a little worried since brand new oven and all that!"

"Stefan, who the hell are you talking to-," Bonnie walked down the hallway and stopped when she saw the new neighbor standing in the middle of their kitchen as Stefan munched away on some cookies she hadn't known they had.

"Caroline came to bring us cookies as an apology for the noise this morning," he held up the cookie before taking another bite and swallowing, "Isn't that nice of her?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, Stefan was being unusually nice and she wondered for a moment if she was in some bad episode of the twilight zone. Turning towards Caroline, she had an urge to make a remark about the noise once again, but then she stopped herself. "Thank you," she _did_ like cookies after all, but she'd have to taste it first before she made her true decision on her feeling for the new blonde that lived next door. Stefan must have been reading her mind, because he picked up the plate and held it out for her to grab.

"They are really good."

"I _guess_ I could have just one," Bonnie walked over and hesitated before taking a cookie. It wasn't like this girl was about to poison them. She found herself looking back at Caroline before finally taking a bite into the cookie. Then she took another bite, and a chuckle escaped Stefan's mouth as soon as she finished it and reached for another one, "These are fucking delicious!"

Caroline smiled proudly, "Thank you! Baking is one of hobbies."

Bonnie just nodded as she ate the second cookie, not unable to stop herself from grabbing a third. This wasn't going to make it easy to dislike this girl and she so wanted to dislike anyone who was associated with that man. Swallowing what was in her mouth, she leaned against the counter, "Are you and your boyfriend moving in okay? Or is it just you?" Not that she wanted to live next to that man's girlfriend, but it would be better than him living there as well.

"Well Damon is just my roommate, but it's the two of us," she smiled with a shrug, "And we've moving in quite well. Everything is pretty much unpacked and set up."

"Already?" Stefan was pretty impressed, when he and the girls had moved into the apartment it had taken them forever to unpack.

"Well Damon's room is not done and we are still waiting on a couple thing, but otherwise all packed and ready to live!" she smiled at them and fidgeted a little with her hands, "I just wanted to drop off the cookies and apologize, so I'll totally get out of your guys way."

"You don't have to go," Stefan told her, ignoring the glare he was getting from Bonnie, which he really hoped Caroline could not see.

The fact that he had said she didn't have to go caused Caroline to smile even wider, but she didn't want to overstay her welcome when she barely knew them, "I'm pretty tired, but I'll totally see you guys around! Maybe I'll drop off some more baked goods in the future."

"It was really nice meeting you, right Bonnie?" he shot her a look before turning back to Caroline and leading her to the door and opening it. "Thank you again for the cookies. I can return the plate when we're finished with it," he realized he sounded excited and he immediately wanted to kick himself. He wasn't blind, he knew this girl was gorgeous, but she was his neighbor. After Caroline said goodbye, Stefan closed the door and leaned against it. It took him a moment to notice Bonnie staring at him, "What?"

Pointing her finger at him she narrowed her eyes, "Do not sleep with her, Stefan Salvatore! We will not mingle with the enemy!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _So sadly I had fallen off the planet with writing for a while there due to real life. Work, moving, computer crashing causing me to lose my other stories and that just put me in a funk. I've been slowly working on this one for a bit and decided I would post the first chapter finally! I'd love to get some feedback! I'll probably be putting together a playlist on tumblr at some point. Which will be linked in my profile! Thanks for reading xox_


	2. Chapter 2

It made little sense to people that Damon Saltzman and Caroline Forbes would move in together. Yes, they _were_ friends, and Damon was like an older annoying protective brother to the blonde Barbie as he often called her, but could he stand being roommates with her? This was a question everyone that knew the both of them asked.

They figured it ended up easier money wise and Caroline's mother trusted Damon to look out for her daughter. And for the most part that was Damon's reasoning, but there was a reason that Caroline had no idea about. Something he was sure she'd be mad about it she ever found out. That was something he would deal with when the time came.

He had been the one to find the apartment for the two of them, and as soon as Caroline saw it she had fallen in love. He didn't care about it all that much, but the _location_ was what he had gone for. He hadn't expected that it be so close to the whole reasoning for the move, but maybe luck was on his side, or the fact he flirted with the woman that showed them the apartment didn't hurt.

Damon could have found another roommate, but there was something about Caroline he needed. Not that he was trying to use her in any way, but she had this certain aura about her. And he knew with her oblivious help he would be able to tackle what he was trying to do. Besides, he knew she needed somewhere to live after her last relationship. And even if Caroline Forbes didn't say it out loud, Damon knew she was a little afraid of living with just anyone.

So, they'd do this roommate thing, and she'd drive him up a wall, but at the end of the day they'd make it work. They would be there for each other and even with all the bickering; they would do anything for each other.

Walking out of his bedroom with his hand down his pants scratching himself, he headed into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. "Morning," he yawned as he spotted Caroline sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee and looking over some book.

"Ew, really? Do you have to scratch yourself in my presence?" Caroline scrunched up her nose as she watched her roommate reach for a cup, "please wash your hands before you grab anything!"

"You're such a clean freak," he rolled his eyes and went over to the sink.

"I don't want your ball germs all over our dishes," she shook her head and wore a disgusted look on her face. "I thought you were better than that."

Drying his hands off with a towel, he shrugged his shoulders, "Mostly yes, but in the morning when I just wake up? Eh. You'll find most males are like that."

"I find that very hard to believe," she took a sip of her coffee and looked back at her book.

"Have you ever seen what you have dated, Carebear?"

Her head shot up and her eyes narrowed, "They have always been very clean gentlemen."

"I'm sorry, have you hit your head?" he poured himself a cup of a coffee and looked at her. "Your last boyfriend may have had a flare of style because of the money he dished out, but he was-," he chose not to continue when he saw the look on her face. He rarely brought the guy up, knowing how hurt she had been by him. "Sorry," he gave her a sincere smile before taking a sip of his coffee.

"It's okay," she looked down at her cup, "I just get a bit odd about it still."

Damon sighed and moved to lean over the island to look at her, "hey, we all get weird about break ups sometimes. We all get hurt too, but we can get over it - I mean I got over the bitch."

She couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her lips at his remark, "But yet here you are calling her a bitch after what? Eight years?"

"I call 'em like I see them," he smirked before standing straight and taking another sip of his coffee,

"And don't act like you think she suddenly stopped being a bitch. I'm pretty sure it was in her DNA."

Caroline couldn't even argue with that statement even if she wanted to, "You are probably correct. Heading to work?"

Opening the refrigerator in hopes of finding something to eat that was quick, Damon shrugged his shoulders at her question before pulling out a yogurt and looking at the label, "is this yours? I am assuming so because it looks healthy." However, he was hungry and decided to eat it, knowing that even if Caroline asked him not to she would know he still would, "And to answer your question - yes I am going to be an adult and go to work."

"You an adult? Shocker," she said with a smirk before pushing herself up and away from the kitchen island, "Well, I'm going to go shower and head to class. I'll see you later!"

"Bye Blondie!" He called after her as he shoved a spoonful of yogurt in his mouth, however he at once made a face and went over to the sink to spit it out. "What the fuck does she eat?"

* * *

Walking into the living room, Bonnie plopped down on the couch and threw her feet up on the coffee table as well as on top of Stefan's papers and books. The disruption immediately caused him to look up in annoyance, "What are you doing?"

"Relaxing," she said with a yawn and smile, sitting up slightly she picked up one of his books and started to look through it, "God, how can you stand all of this? What class is this for?"

"Anthropological Intersections of Law and Medicine," he grumbled as he looked back down at the notebook he had just been writing in and began again.

"Do you really need your PhD? I mean it was awesome that you got your Masters, and I was so proud of you, but I'm afraid you're not letting yourself have a life." Bonnie was proud of Stefan, he had worked his ass off to get this far, but she happened to be concerned about him at the same time. It often seemed like he just buried himself in his school work and forgot that life had the ability to be fun, "Maybe you need a girlfriend."

His pencil came to a halt, and he groaned, "You sound like Lexi."

"She might be onto something," Bonnie said casually as she looked towards him, "I mean I'd say you'd need to get laid, but you do that already."

"Remember that rule that we don't talk to each other about our sex lives, I like that rule a lot - let's stick to that rule."

"We have that rule?" Bonnie raised her eyebrow, "Maybe you should tell those horrible girls you bring home to stop being so loud I wouldn't bring it up. Like they don't even sound real, do they think they are in a porno or something?"

Stefan turned and looked at her with a bewildered face, "Are you drunk right now? On drugs? Because this conversation is way too weird, Bon."

Grabbing the throw pillow next to her, she hugged it to her chest and let out a sigh, "None of the above. I'm just really bored and figured I'd annoy you to amuse myself."

"Is it working?"

She just shrugged her shoulders, "Eh."

"Why don't you go out or something? Call Lexi or one of the girls from work?" He wasn't trying to make her go away. The apartment was Bonnie's as well, however he had too much school work he needed to do and her distracting him because she happened to be bored didn't fit into that. "Or I mean, you can ask our new neighbor Caroline to hang out."

Raising her eyebrows she looked at him for a few moments and tilted her head to the side, "And why would I do that?"

"Well, she's new to the building and we don't know how many people she happens to know outside her roommate."

"She can hang out with her roommate," Bonnie rolled her eyes and leaned her head back against the couch. However, after a few moments she turned to look at Stefan, "Or were you hoping I can find out some information about the girl who made you cookies?"

" _Us_ cookies - she made _us_ cookies," he sighed. "It was just a suggestion anyway. Just so you know, I probably won't be providing any entertainment tonight at all with the amount of work I have to do. You'll probably end up just continuing to be bored."

Bonnie sighed and wondered what she should do. She didn't even know Caroline, and since Lexi moved out, it was kind of boring not having a girl to hang out with that lived close by. Although, she couldn't help but be slightly amused that Stefan was the one that suggest it, but she also had to factor in that she was anti Caroline's roommate, "Maybe I'll just call Kai."

Stefan who had begun to write his notes again, dropped his pencil and looked at her like she had two heads, "Why the fuck would you call Kai? You always say he is a psycho!"

"He's..." she paused for a moment as she considered the right word to describe Kai Parker, " _eccentric_ _._ "

Stefan just rolled his eyes when the word eccentric left Bonnie's mouth, "Uh huh, do what you want to do, Bonnie." Gathering his books and papers, he stood up and started towards his bedroom.

Bonnie immediately sat forward, "Where are you going?"

Not even bothering to turn around, he called out behind him as he headed into his room, "To lock myself in my room so I can finish this!" And with that the door closed and Bonnie swore she heard him turn the lock.

"Well, now what am I supposed to do?" she crossed her arms and leaned back on the couch with a huff.

* * *

Having the apartment to herself was kind of a godsend in Caroline's eyes. She was definitely learning after two weeks what it was like to live with Damon, and it wasn't exactly easy. They were opposites in a lot of ways, and the fact he suggested them being roommates? It seemed a little out of character for him, but she knew he was trying to help her out without coming out and saying it.

With Damon gone for the night, she had moved the coffee table out of the way and set up her yoga mat. She had been following along to one of her videos when a knock came at the door. Turning her head to look, she wondered who the heck it was. "Uh, coming!" She got up off the floor and headed to the door, peeking through the peephole gave her a surprise and she opened the door.

Bonnie hadn't been completely sure about doing this, it was probably better to not become friends with the new neighbors. Or well, she had no intentions of ever befriending the guy that lived there after the first impression she had gotten from him. The thought still angered her and although she knew that it was wrong for her to hold a grudge, she had every intention of holding this one. "Um hi. Is your roommate her?" she tried to look over Caroline's shoulder to see if she spotted him.

Caroline was surprised by her new neighbors' sudden appearance. She had only really passed her in the hallway and exchanged a greeting since the night she had brought them the cookies. Shaking her head at the question, she smiled sweetly, "Hey! No, he's not here now."

"Good!" Bonnie exclaimed and pulled out a bottle of tequila from behind her back, "I thought since you brought us cookies I'd bring you some tequila and we could hang out!" This was either a very good idea or a horrible idea, and if it was the latter she was going to kill Stefan for even suggesting it.

"Hang out?" Caroline chewed on her lip, definitely not expecting this since she wasn't even sure Bonnie was fond of her, but she had only spoken to her briefly, "That be great! Why don't you come on in?"

Slipping inside and passed Caroline, Bonnie looked around and nodded, "Like how you decorated the place."

"Thanks," Caroline beamed brightly as she closed the door and headed over to the cabinet to grab some glasses for them to drink out, "You hungry or anything?"

"I'm good right now, but thanks," Bonnie nodded and placed the bottle of tequila on the table as Caroline put the glasses in front of them.

As soon as the drinks were poured, the girls picked them up and clinked their glasses, "To getting to know new neighbors?" Caroline suggested as she brought it to her lips.

"I'll drink to that!"

And with that the first shot of the night was taken, but as the night progressed, there would be many more. It was eventually accompanied by music, pizza, and random discussions about things. A bonding experience that wasn't all that bad when it came down to it.

Caroline picked up the last piece of pizza and took a bite of it. However, just as she swallowed her first bite, "Oh! We should have totally offered your roommate a slice!"

"Too late now," Bonnie chuckled as she forewent the shot glass and took a swig straight from the bottle.

Staring at the slice, Caroline pursed her lips and tried to think for a minute, but her brain was a little fuzzy from the alcohol, "It probably would be awkward to offer him a piece I already took a bite out."

Bonnie wasn't sure why, but for some reason the idea of this girl drunkenly offering him the rest of her half eaten pizza caused her to burst out laughing. "You never know! Cute girl offering him pizza? He might just say yes!"

Just as Caroline began to laugh the sound of the front door being open was heard, and as quick as the tipsy girl could stand she did. "DAMON!" she called out as he walked inside, stopping in his tracks before closing the door behind him.

"Barbie, what is going on here?" a smirk appeared on his face as he took a few steps inside and noticed they had company - the girl from across the hall.

"It's Caroline!" she groaned, "My name is Caroline; you've known this for like _forever."_

"And you are drunk," he threw his keys on the counter and shrugged off his jacket.

"I had a little to drink," she nodded and motioned to Bonnie who was sitting on the floor, "Bonnie. You remember Bonnie; she lives across the hall-,"

"With boxer boy."

Bonnie raised her eyebrow and against her better judgment finally looked towards Damon, "Boxer boy?"

"His name is Stefan, Damon," Caroline sighed and walked over to her roommate, "But as I was saying Bonnie came over with some tequila so we could hang out. Isn't that nice?"

"Sounds peachy. Having fun there, Bon Bon?"

Bonnie didn't even acknowledge him, but before he had the chance to even notice or say anything Caroline began to start yammering on about something, "And then the pizza boy was totally checking out my boobs and butt. Maybe I should have changed out of my yoga pants and tank top."

"Maybe," Damon stated and slowly moved around Caroline, "I'm going to go into my room, you ladies have fun!"

* * *

Bonnie slowly turned the doorknob and couldn't help but raise her hand in victory when she noticed it was unlocked. At some point Stefan must have unlocked it after he had gone into his room to study earlier in the evening. Tiptoeing over to his bed, she came to a halt and looked down at his sleeping figure and then literally jumped right in next to him.

Stefan who had only fallen asleep within the last hour shot up and looked around. Throwing his hands over his face and groaning as he noticed and heard a giggling Bonnie.

"I like Caroline," she giggled softly causing him to reach over and turn on his light to get a better look at her face.

"You're drunk."

"No I'm not," she reached out and poked him on the nose, "I like Caroline, so you can't sleep with her unless you want to date her."

"Jesus Christ," he muttered under his breath, "You are drunk, Bon."

"Stefan Salvatore, why aren't you listening to me?"

He pulled himself out of bed, walked over to the side she was laying on and held out his hands for her to take, "Oh, I am very much listening and I can very much tell you are drunk."

"Not drunk."

"Tipsy then," he grabbed her and yanked her up, "Tipsy enough to speak nonsense."

"When have I ever spoken nonsense?" she asked tilting her head to the side as Stefan ushered her out of his room and into her own.

"Just about every time you drink. You're a little bit of a lightweight."

"Lightweight my ass," she turned around to face him, but almost fell over. Luckily Stefan caught her, and she smiled at him, "I just want you to be happy."

Bringing her over to her bed, he helped her in and took off her shoes, "Bon, believe me I am happy."

Snuggling her pillow she looked up at him, "I just know that you got hurt and you deserve someone that makes you smile. Lexi and I worry about you."

Sighing, Stefan just shook his head and smiled, "There's absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Well, Caroline is really nice," she told him as she cuddled into her pillow, "Maybe I was wrong to judge her so quickly. Let's not get her kicked out of the building, but just her roommate."

"Uh huh," he chuckled as he pulled the blanket up over her, "I'll see you in the morning, okay? Night, Bon."

* * *

It was 2 am when Damon walked out of his room to go grab a bottle of water and discovered Caroline cleaning in the kitchen. "Care?" He squinted slightly as he noticed her walk over to the sink and start doing the dishes.

"You do realize we have a dishwasher, right? Like you don't have to manually clean the dishes, Carebear."

"Oh my god, Damon!" she exclaimed bringing her hand to her chest.

"What?"

"You scared me!"

Damon opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and then went over to sit at the stool at the counter. "You're the one up at 2 am cleaning instead of sleeping. How was girls' night?"

"It was good."

"Too bad boxer boy couldn't join you guys," he smirked with his lips against the bottle.

"Oh my god, what is with you and calling him that? His name is Stefan something."

"His last name is something, huh?"

"God, I hate you."

He took a deep breath and looked at her seriously, "You know, it's okay if you think he's cute. You're allowed to think people are cute."

Caroline didn't feel like having this conversation with him, so she changed the subject, "Where were you tonight?"

"Is that really any of your business, mother?"

Making a face, Caroline just stared at him and proceeded to cross her arms, "Really?"

"I was just living it up with Enzo, wining and dining the ladies."

"Enough said," she reached up and pushed her hair back from her face as she leaned back against the countertop, "Rebekah asked if you would mind if she came visit in a couple weeks."

"And what type of visit are we talking about? Like coming for the day and _maybe_ spending the night or like a whole week?" he would not be able to handle a whole week with another Forbes girl, "I can't do a whole week."

"I figured, but I think she was thinking for the weekend. We have the extra bedroom after all and you did say we can use it for our friends."

"Well I really met my friends," he shot her a wink, "But you know I'm not going to say no to your family. They've pretty much been my family for as long as I can remember." Damon didn't remember much of his childhood before the Forbes and Saltzman families had taken him in. "Is Donovan going to come too?"

Caroline shrugged at Damon's question, she knew that Matt was having some problems with his family and she had been trying not to push either him or Rebekah for answers whenever she spoke to them, "he's been dealing with some stuff."

"Aren't we all?"

* * *

"I don't know why you decided using my book as a coaster was a good idea," Stefan groaned as he opened the apartment door and stepped outside into the hall with Bonnie behind him.

"Hey," Bonnie huffed as she buttoned up her coat, "I was trying not to leave a ring on the coffee table."

"Now there's a huge ring on one of the pages!" Just at that moment the door across the hall opened and out walked Damon and Caroline causing both Bonnie and Stefan to turn their attention to them.

"Caroline," Bonnie said nodding, completely ignoring Damon.

"Hey," Stefan smiled his eyes lingering on Caroline's face for far longer than he had meant, "How are you this morning?"

For some reason Caroline couldn't stop herself from biting her bottom lip, "I'm good."

Bonnie chose this moment to escape and headed towards the stairs, "Gotta run!"

"Bye!" Caroline called after her before looking back to Stefan, "It was nice seeing you. I hope you have a great day."

"You too," he smiled and let her slip by first before he headed towards the stairs himself.

Damon stood there for a minute and looked around, "Am I invisible?" he shrugged his shoulders and turned around to lock the door before heading out.

As they descended the stairs, Stefan went to grab the door and held it open for Caroline, "here you go."

"Thank you," she smiled and stepped outside. The cold air immediately hit her and reached up to adjust the knit hat on her head, "I guess goodbye again?"

Stefan let out a chuckle as he slipped his hands into his coat pocket, "well which direction are you heading in?" Once she pointed in the direction, he decided to make a suggestion, "So am I. We can walk together ff you want. At least until we have to go our separate ways."

"I'd like that."

The two walked in silence at first, both unsure what to say. They were just neighbors, but Caroline knew she thought he was cute, even if she wanted to deny it to Damon. However, cute was dangerous, and she was over with that whole part of her life. Still, maybe they could be friendly neighbors and she found no harm in that, "So have you lived in the building long?"

"A few years," he told her as he briefly glanced at her before turning his attention ahead so he wouldn't run into anyone. "How do you like it so far?"

"So far so good for two weeks," she bit her bottom lip and gave him a cheerful smile, "But I pretty much fell in love with the place as soon as I laid eyes on it."

They chatted idly about nothing of importance as they walked along the street - laughter and smiles filling the conversation until they had to part ways. While the laughter may have not accompanied them, the smiles continued to grace their faces for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** _Well surprise! I ended up putting the finishing touches on this chapter soon than i though. maybe i'll blame that on last nights episode inspiring me to get it out for the weekend. Either way, I want to thank those of you who checked out the first chapter and left reviews. I hope you like this chapter and i'd love more feedback! xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

The last couple of weeks seemed to fly on by - at least that's what it felt like to Stefan. He had been busy with school - dealing with piles of papers and his head often buried in a book. The cold weather was already dissipating, and his new neighbors were not so new anymore. And while Stefan enjoyed speaking to Caroline, even the occasional random conversation with Damon in the hall - the same could not be said for Bonnie. Her and Caroline had grown close, but her grudge for Damon still stuck.

With his laundry basket placed on the kitchen countertop, Stefan went in search of a bottle of detergent. With everything else caught up on, he decided he should do the one thing he often put off - laundry. As he leaned over to look in the cabinet under the sink, Bonnie dashed towards the basket and shoved a handful of clothes in with his. Hiding them towards the middle so he wouldn't notice. Just as he stood up, Bonnie made herself busy by sorting through her mail on the counter.

"Oh hey," he tossed the bottle into the basket and picked it up, "I'm gonna throw a load in."

Bonnie nodded her head, acting like she was interested in a piece of junk mail they had received, "Sounds like a plan."

When he arrived, he came to a halt in the doorway when he spotted Caroline loading one of two washers that took up the small laundry room in their building. She was humming along to whatever music was coming out of her ear buds, something that brought a smile to his face. After watching her for a moment he headed inside the room.

Noticing movement out of the corner of her eye, Caroline turned around to see Stefan, "Hey!"

"Hey," Stefan dropped his basket onto the top of the dryer, "Doing laundry?"

"Is it that obvious?" she teased as she opened her bottle of detergent and poured a decent amount in. Once the machine was on and running, Caroline turned around and hoisted herself to sit up on the top of it, "The last two times I came back to put my clothes in the dryer they were both taken and my wet clothes were just sitting out for the world to see."

Stefan didn't look surprised by this, "Oh yeah, the couple in 1A are notorious for doing that. It's like you can't just wait?"

"Right?" Caroline shook her head with a laugh, "And I feel like I wasn't even gone that long for them to have also beaten me to the dryers? How much do they have to wash?"

"I'm scared to know," he threw his clothes into the wash, every so often glimpsing at her as she swung her feet back and forth and looked around the small room. The laundry room consisted of two washers and two dryers, but with only a few apartments in the building it was all that was needed. Except those rare moments the couple of 1A felt the need to occupy all the units. "So, how's your week going?"

Turning her attention to him as he spoke, all she could do was shrug her shoulders, "Not bad, how about you? No work or-," Caroline paused for a moment when she realized she didn't know what Stefan did for a living. She had seen him come and go, but she never knew where he was going - even from the few conversations they had shared. "You know, I don't have the faintest idea what you do. We've lived across the hallway for almost two months and I know nothing about you."

"The same could be said for you," Stefan gave her a shy smile and in that moment decided he would stay down there to watch his clothes. Not because she was there he told himself, but because 1A could show up any minute. "I'm in my first year of trying to get my PhD."

Her eyes widened, "Wow - really? That's amazing!"

"Yeah," he nodded as he observed her. He knew Bonnie had made small remarks about her when it came to him, and honestly when he had suggested they hung out that time a few weeks ago it was just to get her out of his hair. However, he couldn't deny he was a little curious about her, and she was very easy on the eyes. "I'm studying anthropology."

"That's the study of human societies or something?"

"Along those lines, yes." Stefan always felt somewhat awkward about talking about himself, but he knew sometimes that just came with the territory, "I teach a class and am also a research assistant. Bonnie and Lexi do not understand how I even have time to breathe."

Caroline reached up and pushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear and nodded, "Lexi. Your former roommate or something, right? I know Bonnie mentioned her when we got coffee."

Stefan nodded, "You guys have been hanging out a lot, haven't you?" He didn't know why, but he was a little jealous. Granted he was glad that Bonnie had found a new friend, even if she had been hesitant at first.

"Here and there," Caroline shrugged, "I enjoy getting to know her though. I don't have a lot of female friends in the city, or a lot of friends in the city in general anymore."

"Oh?"

Chewing on her bottom lip, she looked down at her feet and just shook her head before turning to him with a smile, "A story for another day!" She didn't want to get into her drama from before, not when she barely knew him. Although Caroline had to admit that the little conversations she had shared with Stefan (even if they were of nothing of importance) she wanted to know more about him. "Okay, so I have to ask you something? Does Bonnie not like Damon?"

Hissing slightly, Stefan looked at her before nodding, "Yeah, she's not a huge fan of your roommate."

"She hasn't come out and told me, but I had a feeling she wasn't one of his fans. Damon has this ability to either make people love him or make people hate him."

"Apparently they had some run in prior to you guys moving in and she is kind of holding onto this grudge."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Caroline tried to remember if Damon had mentioned to her a prior run in with Bonnie, but she couldn't think of anything. "I don't remember him telling me anything."

"Maybe he forgot? I don't even think they spoke. He kind of bumped into her and then something about the subway," he shrugged his shoulders and reached up to rub the back of his neck, "I can't remember all the details because she was just ranting at high speed and I was trying to absorb what I could."

"Oh," her eyes widened, "Wait, does Bonnie not like me? I mean we've been hanging out so I would hope so, but oh gosh-," she noticed Stefan shaking his head and trying to say something so she shut her mouth.

"She likes you! Honest to god!" He chuckled and lifted his hand to make a motion, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Stick a needle in your eye?" Caroline asked with a giggle.

Her giggle only caused him to grin wider, "Stick a needle in my eye. She likes you, I think she didn't want to because of Damon, but she totally does."

"Was it the cookies?"

Tilting his head, Stefan licked his lips and gave a little nod, "It may have been the cookies."

Caroline couldn't focus on anything else but his lips after watching him run his tongue across them. "I-," she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and reach up to push her hair out of her face. "We totally got off topic here. Weren't we talking about you and school?"

"That's boring," he chuckled.

"I find it fascinating."

"Well, what about you? What do you do, Miss Caroline?"

"I'm going to school for acting," she answered sheepishly, "I'm in the three year conservatory program, second year."

"That's actually really cool," he told her with a smile, "Do you guys do plays?"

"Kind of," she said shrugging, "We do like a smaller production, more like rehearsals. When I'm a third year it will be more intense, but I don't want to borrow you with the details."

"Hey, I find it fascinating."

* * *

Opening the mailbox in the entryway, Bonnie pulled out the contents and went through them to see if there was anything of dire importance that had to be opened. However, from the looks of it there was mostly junk mail and stuff for Stefan.

"Bon Bon!" Damon's voice echoed through the hall as he came down the stairs, "Fancy meeting you here."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and grumbled at the nickname, "The name is _Bonnie_ _._ It's not that hard to remember, but then again I don't know if your mom dropped you on your head."

"You got claws don't ya?" he smirked as he pulled out his keys and opened his mailbox.

"Oh actually I'm really nice to people I _like_ _,_ but see you don't happen to be on that list," she slammed shut her box and turned towards the stairs.

Damon hummed softly, "I'm not sure what caused you to have a stick up your ass, but-"

"Excuse me?" she turned on her heel and stared at him, "I do not have a stick up my ass! And as for what happened, let me remind you." Taking a step towards him, she poked him in the chest as she told her tale. "Does physically running into a girl on the street and knocking her over ring a bell? How about not even offering help or apologizing to the fact all her belongings and coffee spilled? Oh oh, how about this! Maybe this will ring your memory. A few minutes later not holding open the subway door for that very girl!"

"What are you-," Damon stopped as his eyes widened and he looked down at the girl, "Oh. Oops."

"Oops?" She took a step back and her mouth hung open for a moment, "Oops? That's all you have to say?" Taking a deep breath, she shook her head and started up the stairs, but not before calling out, " _fuck you!"_

Glad to know he hadn't tried to follow her, she quickly opened her front door and went inside. Proceeding to slam the door behind her and toss the mail on the countertop - or _attempting_ to at least. It all landed on the floor and she groaned just as Stefan walked out of the bedroom with a towel around his waist.

"What the hell just happened?"

"That man!" She bellowed as she threw her bag onto a chair and undid her jacket. She was worked up, and although part of her knew it was stupid, she was choosing _not_ to listen to that part.

Quirking his eyebrow, he just stared at her as he dried his hair with a second towel, "Uh what man?"

"Him!" she motioned towards the door.

"Damon?"

"Yes, _Demon,"_ she rolled her eyes and sat down on the chair, but not before pulling it out and causing it to squeak against the floor.

"Um," Stefan was flabbergasted, "I'm confused right now."

"He tried to talk to me at the mailbox," she folded her arms on the table and laid her head down, "He didn't even remember what he did! And when I told him, you know what he said? Do you know what he said, Stefan?"

Stefan shook his head, "I don't know?"

"Oops! He said oops!" She threw her hands up and then leaned back in the chair.

"Well," he couldn't even think of anything constructive to say, "Maybe you should just avoid him or something? I mean you could-,"

She put her hand up and shook it, "Do not say let it go, Stefan Salvatore. I know where you sleep."

"Bon," he let out a sigh and went over to pick up the mail.

"AH!" Bonnie covered her eyes with her hands, "You're cute and all, Stef. But I do not need to see that like _ever."_

It took him a moment to realize that bending over had shown a little more than he meant to. "Sorry," he chuckled as he tightened his towel and looked down at the mail, "Bon, question."

"Hm?" she uncovered her eyes and looked at him, "What?"

"When you were talking to our neighbor," he thought it was better to avoid saying Damon's name in that moment, "Did you happen to like steal his mail?"

"What?"

He held up a manila envelope, "This is addressed to Caroline Forbes."

* * *

Caroline was folding her laundry when her bedroom door was thrown open causing her to look up at the intruder - Damon. "You know there is a thing called knocking!" she scoffed.

"I am above knocking," he threw some mail on her bed and plopped down, propping himself up against her pillows.

"Shoe's off bed now!" she hissed as she opened a drawer to put a pile of clothes away.

"Did you know our neighbor hates me?" he kicked off his shoes and tossed them to the floor.

Chewing on her lip, Caroline didn't bother to turn around and look at him, "Hm? Who?"

"Bon Bon," he sighed, "She just reamed me a new asshole. Apparently I had a not so fantastic run in with her."

"Yeah," she turned around and looked at him, "Stefan mentioned it."

"Oh Stefan, huh? And when were you talking to him?"

Rolling her eyes, she went back to paying attention to her clothes, "We were both doing laundry at the same time."

"A laundry date! Did you see his boxers?"

"Damon!" she groaned, "Are you sure _you_ don't want to see his boxers?"

"Ha ha," Damon rolled his eyes, "But back to the point - Bon Bon dislikes me."

"Well, it probably doesn't help that you call her Bon Bon when you don't even know her," she pointed out curtly.

"Everyone loves the nicknames I give them."

"You don't call Stefan boxer boy to his face, do you?" As soon as the question left her mouth she shook her head, "I don't even want to know."

"I bet you do," he gave her a wink and then sat up, "So, yeah our neighbor hates us. Should I apologize?"

"You didn't apologize already?"

Damon just shook his head, "Wait do you know what happened? Honestly I am a little fuzzy on the details. If my memory serves me right I knocked her over and just kept walking. She mentioned something about the subway too though."

"You knocked her over and kept walking?" Caroline sighed, "Yeah Damon, you should really apologize. I want us to not have a war with our neighbors." Pressing her knees to her mattress, she lowered herself down, "I- I really like living here, I feel like things are good again for me."

"Caroline, I need to tell you something," Damon said seriously, unsure if this was the right time to do it. However, as determined as he was at the moment, when he looked at her face he knew he couldn't - not yet. "I- I ate your crackers."

"The ones I just bought? Damon!" She sighed and brought her hands up to rest on the back of her neck, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Put up with me?" he shrugged his shoulders and gave her a little small, "By the way, I'm really glad that are feeling like things are good again. I was worried, you know? I know I can be a real- well, I can be myself and that's not always the best for situations, but I didn't like seeing you like that."

"Thank you," she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ew, Carebear slobber," he teased as he reached up and wiped his face on his sleeve.

"Get out," she laughed and pointed to her door.

* * *

"Bonnie!" Lexi Branson let out a snort as Bonnie regaled her with the saga of her run in with the neighbor, "You're too much!"

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed as she looked between Lexi and Stefan. The three of them had decided to go out for dinner and drinks to catch up since they hadn't had the chance to see Lexi all that much since she moved out of the third bedroom a few months prior. She had moved in with her boyfriend and between work, they did not get out together all that much anymore. "He was the one who didn't even apologize _again!"_

"Well, that's because men are stupid," Lexi explained with a smirk before taking a sip of her drink.

"Hey! I am sitting right here."

Lexi turned to her best friend and reached out to dishevel his hair, "You Stefan Salvatore are the exception to that rule."

"I don't know about that," Bonnie smiled, her annoyance slipping away, "He can be stupid at times."

Stefan rolled his eyes and brought his beer to his lips, "I hate you both."

"You love us," Lexi blew him a kiss and then looked back at Bonnie, "Is he at least cute? It would be my timing to move out right before we get a cute neighbor."

"He's rude, that's what he is," Bonnie grumbled, and looked at Stefan, "But you should ask Stefan about Caroline."

"Caroline?" With this Lexi's eyes lit up, and she abruptly turned her attention to the male of the group, "And who is Caroline?"

"Demon's roommate," Bonnie muttered before taking a mouthful of her drink.

He let out a groan and leaned back in his chair, "Caroline is _Damon's_ roommate."

" _And?"_ Lexi made a circling motion with her hand as she waited for Stefan to elaborate, but all he did was take another drink of his beer.

"And," Bonnie leaned in and gave Stefan a sickeningly sweet smile, "he thinks she's absolutely beautiful."

"I did not say that," he defended himself and turned towards Lexi, "I did not say that."

"And she baked him cookies."

"Us," Stefan clarified and motioned between him and Bonnie, "She baked us cookies to apologize for being loud the morning they moved in."

"A-K-A the only reason I like her," Bonnie sighed, "But no really, you should see the way he looks at her."

"What does she look like? What is she like? Someone give me details!"

"She's blonde with blue eyes," Stefan answered without realizing it.

Bonnie laughed and put her hand on Lexi's arm, "Oh you should meet her! We're actually taking a naked yoga class together on Tuesday."

The next thing either girls knew they were being sprayed with beer. Stefan's eyes widened as he spit out the liquid in his mouth, "You're taking a what class?!"

Lexi rolled her eyes and wiped off her face, "I'm pretty sure that has more to do with who you are taking it with than the fact you will also be naked."

"Stefan you know I do all that yoga stuff," Bonnie explained as she wiped her face off with a napkin.

"Bu-But why is Caroline doing it too?"

"I was talking to her and it came up in conversation. She was nervous about trying it, but was also intrigued and I've told her how Lexi and I have before and I'd go with her."

"Which by the way, I am so coming with you guys on Tuesday so I can meet Stefan's future girlfriend," Lexi smiled.

"She's not my future anything. You guys know I am not looking for a relationship," Stefan said plainly and looked down at the table.

"For fucks sake," Lexi sighed and reached over to grab Stefan's hand, "Stefan we love you."

"We do," Bonnie added with a nod, "But you need to get back out there."

"And please don't say you are out there because bringing home girls you met at the bar does not count. You deserve to be happy," Lexi frowned, "We're not saying you have to be in a relationship."

Bonnie decided to take over, "But you don't have to stay away from them either because of Elena messing you up."

"She didn't mess me up," he grumbled, feeling uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going.

"We know you thought she was your epic love. Heck, we thought that too, but it didn't work out."

"Can we just please stop this fucking conversation?"

Both Bonnie and Lexi turned and looked at each other before nodding, "of course!" Bonnie stood up, "How about I get us another round of drinks?"

Once Bonnie was out of sight, Lexi gave Stefan a long hard look. She often worried about him, but she knew that he was going to do what he was going to do, but that wouldn't stop her from butting in from time to time. "You know, we're only messing around with you. About that Caroline thing that is."

"Yeah," he pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and scanned the bar before turning his attention back to Lexi, "Bonnie just keeps-"

"She wants you to be happy," she cut him off, "We only want you to be happy. I won't push this conversation, but if there is a chance that you can be happy then take it. Oh and please don't tell me studying all day long makes you happy."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Hm," running her finger around the rim of her glass, Lexi could not stop herself from asking a question, "So, do you plan on taking a girl home from the bar tonight?"

He avoided her gaze and finished off his beer, "Busy morning."

"Uh huh," She turned her face to hide her smirk. Maybe all he thought was Caroline was pretty, but Stefan was notorious for his one night stands, mostly to bury his sorrow. Lexi wasn't going to say it, but she had a feeling his possible attraction was the actual case and not a busy morning. "Those busy mornings sure mess things up, huh?"

"Why are you being weird?" he didn't want to deal with any of this, "You and Bonnie both. Like I have such weird friends."

"And you're stuck with us forever."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** _Well, I am getting the third chapter out way sooner than I had anticipated! I had originally considered adding another part to this, but I am thinking it will fit way better in chapter four. I found myself listening to Daughter - Youth on repeat all morning as I finished this chapter. I will probably compile a playlist at some point for the story and post it over on tumblr at MAKEMEABANELING. Which you are more than welcome to follow me on! I do post sneak peeks, and if people want will totally post other things for the story as well. Okay, so this is turning into a ramble!_

 _Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Bonnie amuses me greatly, and don't worry there will definitely be more Damon and Bonnie moments coming soon. Perhaps a little event to make things go smoother! Oh, and there are so many secrets to be revealed! Thank you again, and please please please review! xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

It had happened in a flash that when it was over Bonnie found herself standing on the side of the street blinking her eyes rapidly, and clutching her grocery bags to her chest. She took a deep breath as she looked at the man in front of her. Why did it have to be _him?_ Then again, why did that car have to be so impatient and almost hit her instead of coming to a stop? Yeah, she knew New York drivers were crazy sometimes, but that guy was clearly an asshole.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried, his eyes searching hers as he reached out to put his hands on her shoulder, but then at last minute chose not to.

"I-I-," she stuttered and then shook her head, "Did I almost get hit by a car?"

Pursing his lips and making a small hissing sound, he nodded his head, "Yeah, but that person was just-,"

"A dickhead?!" she exclaimed, "I hate people sometimes."

"The feeling is very mutual on that, Bon B- Bonnie," he corrected himself, remembering what Caroline had said to him a few days prior. "Are you okay?"

Bonnie nodded with a sigh, "yeah, I mean I'm here right- _right?_ Like I didn't just die and am stuck seeing you the rest of my life."

"Ah, seems like my role as the savior didn't win me any brownie points, huh?"

She narrowed her eyes and repositioned the bags in her arms for fear they might fall, "I have to go." Bonnie turned back towards the street, making sure to triple check before she crossed.

"Do you need any help with the bags? I mean we're neighbors!"

"No!" she called back, both shaken and annoyed by the event that just transpired. However, as she stepped on the sidewalk again, she couldn't help but turn around and look his way, "Thanks Damon."

"Not mention it, Bon Bon," he said with a wink, he just couldn't resist.

Bonnie was emerging from her bedroom with her yoga mat tucked under her arm when a knock came at the front door, "I'll get it!" She glanced at Stefan who was lounging on the couch paying attention to some program on the television and didn't even seem fazed by the knock at the door. "Oh please, don't rush to get up or anything," rolling her eyes, she opened the door to see a smiling Caroline.

"Hey!" Caroline exclaimed, balancing her yoga mat under her arm as she greeted Bonnie, "You ready to go?"

"Just about, let me grab my keys," she motioned for Caroline to come in as she went to find her keys.

"Hey Stefan," Caroline called out, her hand coming up to push a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Uh hey!" Upon hearing her voice, he shot to his feet and headed towards her, "You guys going to umm that naked yoga thing again?"

"Mmmhm."

"So, you'll be naked _doing_ yoga?" as soon as the question left his mouth, he wanted to take it back.

"That is what naked yoga is, genius," Bonnie smirked as she slipped her keys into her bag and threw it over her shoulder as she appeared, "Did you want to come with us?"

He couldn't take his eyes off Caroline even though he knew Bonnie was talking, "N-No, I'm good."

"I see," Bonnie shook her head and turned towards Caroline, "okay so Lexi will meet us there."

"Great! She is a lot of fun."

"Wait until she tells you some more A plus Stefan stories."

At Bonnie's words Stefan's eyes widened, they had talked about him? He didn't even want to think about what Lexi could have said, "What? No. I mean don't believe a single thing she says."

Taking a step towards him, Caroline reached out and rustled his hair, "Oh come on. She has some adorable stories about you."

While it may have been a simple gesture, Stefan felt something in her touch, "I don't really do adorable."

"I'll be the judge of that. You sure you don't want to come with us?" She wouldn't have minded if he did, but the idea of seeing him in all his glory made her stomach flutter.

"Maybe another time," he gave her a sincere smile and then walked the girls out after exchanging goodbyes.

Once the door was closed, he leaned his back against it - he was _definitely_ attracted to Caroline, and he was sure it was more than just physical. However, he barely knew her, so how could he be attracted to her? The whole thing was making his head hurt a bit.

"I won, asshole!" Tyler exclaimed as he threw the controller down on the couch and tossed his arms up in victory.

Rolling his eyes, Damon just leaned back against the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table, "That is only because I let you win." Damon smirked when he noticed Tyler drop his arms and turn to look at him, "Like you could ever beat me."

"That's bullshit! I won fair and square, Damon."

"Would you both shut up?" Caroline groaned from her position on the other couch, she had come into the living room to read, but that had been a horrible idea, "I'm trying to read."

"Don't you have a bedroom to do that in?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow, "This is the guy zone blondie."

"Last time I checked I was the one that cleaned it."

"That's because you are a clean freak," Damon said smiling before turning back to Tyler, "Shall we have a rematch?"

Not wanting to deal with hearing Tyler and Damon go at it during another round of video games, she slammed shut her book and stood up, "I'm going to go for a walk."

"If you see your boyfriend tell him I said hi!" Damon called out as him and Tyler settled in for another game.

"Boyfriend?" Tyler glanced towards Caroline as she slipped on a pair of shoes and a hoodie, "You're dating someone, Care?" His eyes narrowed and there was no denying that there was a hint of jealously in his tone.

"Nah," Damon replied before Caroline had the chance to, "I was just referring to the guy across the hall that she makes googly eyes at."

Groaning, she pulled her hair back and went to open the door, "I do not make googly eyes at anyon-," she trailed off as she immediately came face to face with the very guy that Damon was referring to, "Stefan."

"Yes blondie, I am aware his name is Stefan," Damon not even realizing what was going on as his eyes stayed glued to the screen as he played his game.

"Wha-What are you doing here?"

Stefan tilted his head to the side and then held up a manila envelope, "It looks like another piece of your mail got put in our mailbox."

"Oh? Oh! Thank you," she took the envelope and gave him a sweet smile.

"No problem," he nodded and slipped his hands into his pockets. Just as he went to open his mouth again Tyler and Damon both yelled out some nonsense about the game they were playing causing both Stefan and Caroline to look their way.

Rolling her eyes, she turned back to Stefan, "They are trying to beat each other at some video game. Tyler won, but Damon claims that's only because he let him win." Shrugging her shoulders, she chewed on her bottom lip realizing he probably didn't care.

"Anyway, I guess I'll let you go?"

"Oh, yeah I was about to take a walk - clear my head and-," she was rambling and decided to just go for it, "Would you like to join me?"

"If we can add coffee to that walk that I am so yours," he said with a smile.

"Definitely!" Turning back towards Tyler and Damon she wondered if she should bother to say goodbye, but they both looked distracted by the game to even pay attention to her. With a smile, she turned back to Stefan and the two headed out of the door.

"I don't like that dude."

"Huh?" Damon didn't pay attention to what Tyler was saying, "What dude?"

"Your neighbor."

With a few smashes of buttons, Damon won and threw his arms up in victory, "And I kicked your ass." When he turned towards him noticed the annoyed look on Tyler's face, he had a good feeling it wasn't because he beat him. "Wait why don't you like my neighbor?"

"He seems like a dick."

"Or you're just mad blondie might want him." He pushed himself up from the couch and made his way over to the fridge to grab a beer. "I think you need to accept that you guys are never getting back together."

"You don't know that," Tyler grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Damon rolled his eyes and stared at the guy. Tyler and him weren't best friends, but they got along and Damon liked to kick his ass at Video games. In fact he had been the one that told Caroline he was better off, but that was something the guy did not have to know. "She asked you to stay and be the love of her life and you walked out on her."

"Hey, I came back again after that. I had every intention of making things work and then she was with him."

Him. A name none of them liked to say, "Tyler, you're lucky that she wanted to be friends with you again."

* * *

Caroline couldn't stop the blush that appeared on her cheeks as they walked down the street, her hands shoved in the pockets of her sweatshirt. Ever since their run in in the laundry room she thought about him more. However, she hadn't forgotten the way he stiffened when she touched him the day prior when she had gone to pick up Bonnie for yoga.

"So how's Damon? Bonnie told me he saved her from oncoming traffic".

"He told me that!" she exclaimed, "Think she hates him any less now?"

"Probably a smidge," he said with a laugh, not able to stop himself from gently nudging her with his shoulder.

Caroline knew she wanted to pick his brain and learn more about him, "So are you an only child?"

He nodded, "I am, how about you?"

"I have an older sister."

"Does she live in the city?" he asked, his eyes focusing on this piece of hair that was in her face. He couldn't deny that he had a strong urge to reach out and push it out the way.

Caroline shook her head, "No, Rebekah is back in Connecticut. That's where I'm from Connecticut. What about you? Where are you from?"

"Like over an hour from the city in New Paltz," he told her, his eyes constantly glancing towards her before looking back ahead of him to make sure he didn't walk into anyone.

"I just realized this is the second time we've walked together," Caroline randomly blurted out, a blush appearing on her face, "I mean that one day you walked with me for a while and- you know what, don't listen to random me."

"I like listening to you."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Thai food?" he asked suddenly.

Caroline stopped walking and turned to look at him, "Thai food? I've actually never had it surprisingly enough."

A smile appeared on his face and he looked into her eyes, "Well, Caroline could I take you to get some Thai food?"

Her eyes lit up and she nodded, "I'd love that."

The walk to the Thai restaurant wasn't particularly far, and once they were inside Stefan pulled out a chair for Caroline before taking his own seat. However, after a moment she began to fidget and Stefan couldn't help but take notice, "Everything okay? Did you actually not want to-,"

She shook her head, "No no, I'm really excited to try it. I just feel like I look really underdressed to go out to eat." Normally Caroline wouldn't go out in anything that resembled what she was wearing unless it was to get the mail or run to the corner store, but she hadn't really thought about the fact she was going to be spending time with Stefan _or_ going out to eat.

"Caroline," his voice serious, "I don't know if you realize this, but you are absolutely gorgeous in whatever you wear."

Her eyes lit up at his words and she immediately dropped her head to look at the menu. She could just feel the heat on her cheeks and knew they had to be right red, "Thank you, Stefan."

* * *

Opening the apartment door, Bonnie took a step inside and let out a relieved sigh - she was glad to be home. She had gotten stuck at work way longer than she had hoped and really started to think she was not going to get out of there. Dropping her bag and kicking off her shoes, she headed over to the kitchen and began to rummage through one of the drawers with one hand as she started to shed her jacket with the other. She was on a mission, and that mission was food.

"Hey Stef!" she called out as she pulled out a takeout menu and began to look through it, "I was thinking about ordering some pizza, you in? I got stuck at work and am completely starving. I didn't bother to stop anywhere because I want to just get home."

After a moment of silence she began to head towards his bedroom, but abruptly stopped when she heard a knock at the door. Turning on her heel, she looked down at her menu and then at the door. Heading over, she opened it up and was met by two things - a pizza _and_ her neighbor _Demon._

"A peace offering!" he announced as he thrust the pizza towards her before she could decline. Taking a step inside the apartment, he looked around and then turned towards her, "For being a dick that day that I don't really remember, but you obviously do and it was wrong of me."

Bonnie just narrowed her eyes at him as she held onto the pizza box that was suddenly in her hands, "Did I invite you in?"

"Well now," Damon said nonchalant as he headed towards the kitchen area to look for plates, "But you were about to, Bon Bon."

Dropping the pizza on the countertop, she just shook her head in disbelief - was this guy serious. "Who are you?"

"Oh yeah," Damon pulled the plates out of the cabinet after finally finding them and set them down. Reaching his hand out towards Bonnie he smirked, "I am Damon Saltzman."

"That isn't what I meant," Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest and just looked at him.

Damon let out a sigh, "Well do you mind if I at least get a slice of pizza before we get into this?"

"Fine."

Pulling a slice out, he took a bite and swallowed before he began to talk, "We're neighbors, and we may end up being neighbors for a while. I mean I don't plan on moving anytime soon, do you?" Deciding the shrug Bonnie gave him was answer enough, he continued talking, "I am an acquired taste I'm told, but really I don't want any bad blood between us."

'Uh huh."

"I mean you're hanging out with my roommate every once in a while. And I mean right now your roommate is out with my roommate."

Bonnie raised her eyebrow at that, "They are?"

"Mmhm," Damon nodded his head as he took another bite of pizza, and then motioned towards the box, "it's really good pizza, you should try some."

Bonnie looked at the pizza hesitantly, she was starving and she _was_ considering ordering pizza only moments before. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed a plate and threw a slice on it, "thanks I guess."

"I guess you're welcome," he smirked and then continued with their previous conversation, "but yes the roomies out and I might have to say I smell love in the air."

"Stefan doesn't do relationships anymore."

"Neither does Caroline," Damon nodded, "but you never know! She did bake him cookies."

Bonnie couldn't help but let out a snort at that, "He likes to remind me anytime i say that is the cookies were for the both of us."

"Those are Caroline's special cookies," he took another bite, but chose to start talking before swallowing, "And she clearly thought he was cute." He tilted his head and watched as Bonnie picked at her pizza, "Hey it's not poisoned or anything. I mean I'm standing here eating it."

"I know."

"So what do you say, Bon Bon," putting his food down and wiping his hands off on his jeans, Damon held his hand out for her to shake, "shall we call a truce?"

Bonnie stared at his hand for a while as she thought about it, "I guess so." Reaching out she shook his hand, but then pulled it back immediately.

"Good!" He exclaimed as he went to grab another slice after finishing off his first, "Besides, I have a feeling the four of us may end up hanging out."

"I don't know about that, but Caroline is nice."

"She's great for the most part," he nodded, "I mean she is a bit of a neurotic control freak on drugs. Does Stefan like that sort of thing?"

"Oh Jesus."

Damon stood still for a moment and took a deep breath, "He's a good guy, right? I mean even if they just are friends, he's a good guy?"

Tilting her head to the side, Bonnie took a moment to really take Damon in. His words actually seemed sincere, and his face, well she couldn't put an exact word on that, "He's one of the best guys I know."

Nodding his head, Damon finished off his second piece of pizza and smiled, "Good good! Well I am off! I have places I need to be, people I need to see!" He headed towards the front door to head out, but paused to turn and look towards her, "I'm glad we called a truce."

"Whatever," were the only words Bonnie muttered as she watched Damon head out of her apartment. She'd tolerate him as a neighbor, but that was that, she had no plans on being friends with that guy. However, she'd definitely eat the pizza he had brought over.

* * *

Their laughter could be heard as they walked up the stairs of the building, Stefan shaking his head at the joke that Caroline had just butchered. He knew it shouldn't allow his attraction towards her to cloud his judgment; after all, he had no plans on dating anytime soon. Hell, Stefan wasn't really sure he was meant to ever be in a relationship again, at least not at the current time. Yet he still found himself drawn to her, wanting to get to know more about her. It was obviously just because he wanted them to be friends, right?

As they came to stand between their apartment doors, Caroline towards Stefan and smiled. She brought her hand up to push some of her hair back, "Thank you so much for dinner. You did not have to pay though."

"Caroline," he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "I told you it was fine. I _wanted_ to pay for you - it was my pleasure."

"Then thank you again."

"You are welcome," he really couldn't help but smile in her presence. How did this girl he barely knew have such a weird effect on him? Maybe he really needed to go to a bar and pick a girl, occupy his thoughts and get Caroline out of his system. The problem was Stefan didn't want to do that. "Think you'll try Thai food again?"

She nodded vigorously, "Oh definitely! Well-," she took a step towards her door and pulled her key out, "I guess this is goodnight."

"Yeah, Goodnight," he turned towards his own door, but found himself hesitating to open it. "Hey Caroline."

"Hm?" she turned around and before she knew what was happening Stefan was pressing his lips to hers. However, before she had time to react he was pulling away and headed into his apartment, leaving her there absolutely stunned.

* * *

Opening the door to the bar, Damon shook the rain that decided to start on his walk over out of his hair and headed inside. With a quick scan of the area he saw who he was looking for and went that way, "Starting without me, huh?"

Lorenzo St. James lifted his head and then lifted his drink to acknowledge his friend, "Hey mate, it's not my fault you take longer to get ready than a gal does."

"Ha ha," Damon rolled his eyes as he motioned for the waitress and ordered a drink before sitting down, "Thanks for meeting me."

"I always have time for my bud," Enzo finished his drink and turned his attention towards the waitress, "another, love!"

Damon impatiently tapped his fingers against the tabletop, "I'm not sure this was a good idea."

"Mate," Enzo knew Damon wasn't talking about meeting for drinks, but a topic his friend had entrusted him to help him with, "You have gotten this far."

"I just don't know what to say or do," he groaned and then smiled when the waitress brought his drink, "And then I'm lying to Caroline."

"It's not so much lying as it is withholding the truth until you know everything?" Enzo suggested with a laugh, but he knew his friend was worried about all of this, "Have you found anything?"

"Barely," he shrugged, "Caroline is having better luck and she doesn't even know."

"Lucky you have me then," Enzo reached into a bag sitting on the chair next to him and pulled out a few files. He tossed them on the table in front of Damon, "Stefan Salvatore, born November 1, 1988, and was raised in New Paltz, New York by Lillian and Giuseppe Salvatore."

"Which we already knew."

"Hey, let a man finish," Enzo sighed and continued on, "He is currently enrolled at the New School where he is going for his PhD in Anthropology - ambitious guy. Lives with a Bonnie Bennett and formerly with an Alexia Branson, which if I lived with the two of them I would probably be a very happy man."

Damon pulled out a picture of Stefan, Bonnie, and another girl who he assumed with Alexia, "Did you really follow them and take pictures? Enzo, I wanted informati-,"

"You asked me to help you find out what I could, Damon," Enzo thanked the waitress as she brought him his drink, "I'll order another round for both of us, love."

"If you were in my shoes what would you?" Damon asked as he looked over the information in front of him, "Maybe it's better if I left it alone."

"If you wanted to leave it alone you could have done that a long time ago," Enzo gulped down his drink and sighed, "First, if I was you I'd tell gorgeous - she'd understand."

"I can't drag her into this-," he groaned and ran his hand over his face, "I think she likes him."

"What?"

"Well, I mean they talk sometimes, and her face gets that- you know how Caroline gets," Damon then reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, "And let's add in the fact I got this text message from her on my way over here."

He held the phone out for Enzo to see what it said: ' _SOOOOOO… Stefan kissed me and then walked straight into his apartment. WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?'_

"Sticky situation you have there, brother," Enzo just shook his head and leaned back in his chair, "But one thing I will say, on paper he's a better alternative than Klaus Mikaelson."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** _Hey all! Oh my god, thank you so much for the reviews, they are what are making me want to get the next chapters of this story out to you faster. So we are finding out a little more information about what Damon is up to and Bonnie is finally warming up to Damon perhaps? Stefan and Caroline will have lots of interesting things ahead of them. And well, I don't want to give too much away! Thank you again for reading and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review! xoxo_


End file.
